a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary tubing probe for converting a monopolar electrosurgery probe into a bipolar electrosurgery probe. The expression "electrosurgery probe" as used herein is intended to include all the probes that are or can be used in the medical field, and more particularly for laparoscopy and endoscopy.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Monopolar electrosurgery probes are widely used in laparoscopy and endoscopy, essentially for cutting and healing purposes. They comprise an electrical conducting cannula having one extremity connected to a power source and a second extremity ended by an emitting electrode.
Because of their single polarity, a grounding element is required under or near the patient. Since the grounding element and the emitting electrode are separated by parts of the patient's body, the electric current emitted by the emitting electrode traverses those body parts.
The electric current sometimes causes damages to these body parts, damages that could be avoided by having a nearer grounding element.